Western Tiger Lair
The entrance to the Western Tiger Lair is located at (X:413 Y:101) in Western Tiger Tower, through a red crystal. Like Northern Turtle Lair, this first crystal is the entrance to the lair itself, so the time will start counting down as soon as it's opened. This lair also doesn't give any kind of prints. There are 5 different floors to climb. To advance to the next one, you need to kill the mini bosses in each one of them to progress to the next one. Tasks *Climb up to the fifth floor and defeat Western Tiger. *Defeat all of the mini bosses on each floor to advance. First Floor The miniboss for the floor is Spirit of the Fallen Rabbit Army (Lair). Monsters Second Floor The miniboss for the floor is Tiger Servant Shadow. Monsters Third Floor The miniboss for the floor is Western Tiger General (Lair). Monsters Fourth Floor The miniboss for the floor is Tiger Servant. It will summon some Western Tiger General Double (Lair) when low on health. Monsters Fifth Floor The final boss, Western Tiger. Monsters Tips *With every monster being of the metal element, fire defense and attack are strongly recommended. Secrets of the Fire Spirit will be a very efficient skill to use. **This must be emphasized because many of the monsters in this lair have rather high health regeneration. They can also hit hard. **Having at least one Wizard per team can be helpful, as many of their single target attacks are fire based. *Use Purify on Tiger Servant Shadow, as it has a long-lasting super buff that makes it take a lot less damage. *Without a dedicated tank, it can be rather hazardous to simply charge through the lair, especially since many of the monsters have debuffs. **Demonic Western Tiger Soldiers can cancel skills and attacks; many of the tigers can use "Changing Weather", which will lower movement speed, attack speed, AND both defenses; the level 84 variants of Tower-Patrolling Spirits can use "Menacing" to lower movement speed and attack speed; some tigers can cast a numbing skill that prevents BOTH skill casting and attacking; and Bloodthirsty White Tiger Soldiers can use an aoe attack buff for the enemies. ***Changing Weather can be negated with Breeze Pills. ***For the skill and attack prevention debuff, use Attack Unsealing Bugs. Skill Unsealing Bugs will not work. Chant of Liberation can also help free another person if the user is able to cast a skill themselves. *Western Tiger has same buff as Tiger Servant Shadow. **This buff had an animation same as Better Blocker. **This buff also provide HP regeneration. **You cannot use Purify to Western Tiger. **The only way to stop the buff is only destroying it by dealing an Magic Attack Skill, Its mean you need at least have 1 Wizard or Mage in team. *Western Tiger will blind everyone in sight, turning most of the screen black and even removing some of the UI. You will want to re-target it by pressing + during the blind. **Once it summons additonal monsters, it may be beneficial for whoever is tanking to move away from Western Tiger so damage dealers aren't targeting anything else by accident using this method. *The major threat on the third and final floor is the electrical charge gimmick from Western Tiger Tower Secret Chamber. This will periodically deplete MP while damaging everyone in a small aoe radius. Unlike in the instance, however, this debuff will last 5 minutes. **'Keep a very close eye on your buffs.' If there is a fire icon and you notice your MP is being drained (indicated by a pale-yellow number), that means you have a positive or negative electrical charge. You must head over to one of the Western Tiger Statues to change this into a neutral buff, which will greatly increase all your stats for a short time as well as preventing your teammates from dying and losing MP. **'DO NOT KILL THE STATUES.' **An easy way to handle the statues is to have someone use Red Claw Bugs to pull them closer to your raid group, so that there's less running. **Keep yourselves spread out so you aren't killing each other with the electrical charges. Rewards Each item in the final treasure box's slot has a chance of appearing. Slot 1: *Lv16 Raging Torrent Scroll *Lv16 Rolling Thunder Scroll *Lv11 Phoenix Song Scroll *Lv12 Phoenix Song Scroll *Lv12 Howling Wolf Scroll *Lv12 Blood Boil Scroll *Lv16 Flaming Foxtrot Scroll *Lv12 Stream Spirit Shuffle Scroll *Lv12 Joan's Jive Scroll *Lv16 Control Breathing Scroll *Lv 10 Dragon Guard *Lv18 Additive Arrow Scroll *Lv12 Chant of Impure Thoughts *Lv12 Flame Paper Scroll *Lv13 Flame Paper Scroll *Lv8 Scorched Earth Scroll *Lv8 Summer Solstice Scroll *Lv8 Blackthorn Scroll *Lv13 Transfusion Tune Scroll *Lv8 Pet Snack Song Scroll *Lv16 Power Ballad Scroll *Lv16 Defensive Ditty *Lv11 Pet-Praising Song *Lv7 Bronze Sinew, Iron Bone Scroll *Lv7 Lightning Flash *Lv7 Cash Windfall Scroll *Lv7 Ying Yang Transform Scroll *Lv7 Poison Immunity Scroll *Lv7 Endless River Scroll *Lv8 Sharpened Arrow Scroll *Lv8 Finding Enlightenment Scroll *Lv8 Tiger and Dragon Slaying Scroll *Lv8 Soul Music Scroll Slot 2: *Onyx of Territory (Shield) (7 or 8 block) *Onyx of Finality: Metal Flaw (60-100 or 70-100; 3%, 5%, or 6% proc rate) *Onyx of Inspiration: Take Cover (70-100, 3% proc rate) Slot 3: *Onyx of Hollow (60-100 with 5% or 6% defense; 70-100 with 7% defense) *Fortification Onyx: Defense (60-100 with 17 defense; 70-100 with 20 or 30 defense) *Onyx of Inspiration: Break Strike (60-100 with 4% proc rate; 70-100 with 5% proc rate) *Onyx of Inspiration: Break Armor (60-100 with 4% proc rate; 70-100 with 5% proc rate) Slot 4: *40 Raid Tokens Slot 5: *Super Hero Title Scroll *5-10 1-Carat Purple Diamond *3-6 Super Armor Upgrade Scroll (Green) *3-6 Super Armor Upgrade Scroll (Blue) *3-6 Super Armor Upgrade Scroll (Orange) Slot 6: *30 Ruby (A) *30 Moonstone (A) *30 Aquamarine (A) *30 Citrine (A) *30 Amethyst (A) Slot 7: *Western Tiger Shield *Constant Onyx: Metal Slay *Alloy Shield *Onyx of Fraternity (60-70, slot 1 or slot 2) *Onyx of Kindness (60-70, slot 1 or slot 2) Slot 8: *30 Guild Reputation Scrolls Slot 9: *Invincible Shoes *Manticore Boots *Stormy Slippers *Foxy Fox's Anklet *Lightning Sandals Category:Lairs